Navidad inesperada
by Millaray
Summary: OS Navideño: Bella y Edward fueron los mejores amigos en la infancia y al llegar preparatoria algo más surgió entre ellos, desgraciadamente el destino se encargó de separarlos y ahora después de años se vuelven a encontar. AH/AU BxE./ Editado


**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y yo solo he jugado un poco con ellos.**

**One shot navideño. El flashback en la historia esta anunciado y esta en cursiva.**

* * *

**Navidad inesperada**

El Dr Edward Cullen se encontraba casi finalizando un turno de 36 horas en el servicio de urgencia del hospital de Seattle. Los servicios de urgencia en las fechas cercanas a navidad eran algo imposible, la gente se descuidaba más y terminaba en el hospital. Durante las casi 33 horas que llevaba no había podido estar más de 30 minutos sentado, ni siquiera se había podido alimentar bien, el turno del día 24 de diciembre se caracterizaba por ser uno de los más pesados del año. Edward además estaba reemplazando a un compañero por lo que ya desde hace un tiempo estaba realizando turnos dobles, él nunca se quejaba de su trabajo, adoraba lo que hacía, pero el trabajar dos años seguidos sin tomar vacaciones y además hacer turnos dobles le estaban pasando la cuenta, estaba agotado, mental y físicamente. La Dra Amanda Jones, una mujer de edad media amable y maternal había notado el estado de Edward.

___— _ Dr. Cullen ¿cuántas horas lleva de turno?

___— A_ las 9 se cumplen 36_— _ respondió Edward.

___— _ ¿Cuánto has dormido?

___— _No se preocupe Dra, lo suficiente _— _ dijo Edward intentando sonar convincente, pues la verdad es que no había podido dormir nada en el turno de la noche.

___— _ Edward, no te lo estoy preguntando como amiga, te lo pregunto cómo tu jefa en este turno_— _ replicó la Dra Jones seria.

___— _ No he podido dormir, usted sabe cómo es aquí durante las fiestas.

___— _ Edward no te dejaré continuar en mi turno, no entrarás a pabellón en ese estado.

___— _ Pero Amanda…

___— _ No Edward, créeme lo hago tanto por ti como por tus pacientes, se cómo eres con ellos y no creo que estés en condiciones de seguir _—_ dijo la Dra Jones.

Edward analizó las palabras de la Dra. ¿Acaso él estaba poniendo en riesgo a sus pacientes al estar así? no, el jamás lo haría sus paciente lo eran todo, siguió el consejo de la Dra y cedió ante la idea de poder cometer algún error por el cansancio.

___— _ Está bien Dra. Lo hago solo porque usted me lo dice, sabe que no le haría caso a otro.

___— _ Edward, eres un excelente colega, me recuerdas a tu padre, pero no debes olvidar que tu bienestar se refleja en tus pacientes, no puedes ser un buen médico si no estás sano , necesitas descansar hijo.

___— _ Gracias_— _ fue lo único que pudo decirle, ella era su mentora y le debía respeto.

___— _ Ya ahora vete ¿Irás a Forks a cenar con tus padres?

___— _ Sí, tengo que pasar a recoger un encargo de mi madre y me pondré en camino.

___— _Ten cuidado al conducir, anunciaron una tormenta de nieve. Dale mis cariños a tus padres y nos vemos cuando regreses de tus vacaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaste?

___— _ Un mes_— _ respondió Edward con una sonrisa, había decidido tomarse parte de sus vacaciones acumuladas, ansiaba que empezaran para poder viajar a un lugar más cálido que Seattle en invierno y tener algo de tiempo para él.

___— _ Disfrútalas y ahora ten unas lindas fiestas- dijo Amanda dándole un caluroso abrazo.

___— _ Igual para usted, cuídese.

Edward salió presuroso del hospital, el invierno se estaba haciendo notar en todo su esplendor, se subió un poco el cuello de su abrigo intentando protegerse del frío y caminó hacia su auto. Como había salido unas horas antes del turno, podría alcanzar la cena en casa de sus padres, tenía planificado manejar y llegar en la madrugada para pasar el día de navidad con ellos pero ahora con las horas extras si se daba prisa llegaría a la cena de noche buena. Condujo hacia la pastelería donde todos los años compraba el postre de la cena de navidad, el favorito de su madre, la "Torta de amor eterno". Esa torta era algo muy solicitado, la pastelería solo la hacía para navidad y por encargo, por suerte había confirmado su pedido 2 semanas atrás. Estacionó su auto y caminó hacia la entrada de la pastelería. Abrió la puerta del lugar, una campanilla anunció su entrada.

___— _ Buenas tarde señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- dijo una chica de unos dieciocho años que estaba tras el mostrador.

___— _ Buenas tardes, vengo por un pedido a nombre de Edward Cullen.

_— _ _Déjeme verificarlo._

La chica comenzó a teclear en el computador buscando el pedido de Edward.

___— _ ¿Una "Torta de amor eterno" a nombre de Dr. Cullen?- preguntó la chica.

_— _ Correcto.

La campanilla anunció la entrada de otro cliente, Edward se giró por instinto y se encontró con Isabella Swan su antigua vecina en Forks, su mejor amiga de la infancia, su primer y único amor y la responsable de romper su corazón.

___— _ Hola, vengo por una "Torta de amor eterno "a nombre de Isabella Swan_— _ dijo Isabella sin percatarse del chico que estaba ahí.

Isabella o Bella como prefería que la llamaran era una periodista exitosa del diario de Seattle, siempre se había dedicado a sus estudios y tenía un profundo sentido de responsabilidad. Sus esfuerzos en la escuela habían rendido frutos y terminó estudiando periodismo en Yale y obteniendo las mejores calificaciones de su generación, graduándose con honores. Las ofertas de trabajo al terminar sus estudios fueron varias pero ella se decidió por Seattle, un lugar que le permitía estar cerca de su familia en Forks.

___— _ Buenas tardes, déjeme verificar su pedido_— _ dijo la chica.

Mientras la chica tecleaba Edward comenzó a sentir esa conocida ansiedad que le provocaba Isabella, era una mezcla de sensaciones. Hacía años que no la veía pero seguía siendo ella, peligrosamente hermosa, con una cabellera de color chocolate que caía en ordenadas ondas sobre su espalda, unos ojos color chocolate que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, más de alguna vez Edward quedó totalmente rendido al poder de esos ojos misteriosos, el cuerpo de Isabella perfecto, ella era una belleza natural no como las chicas que habitualmente se acercaban a Edward, pero lo que más le gustaba era su forma de ser, inteligente, divertida y totalmente impredecible. Él odiaba como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos.

___— _ Buenas tardes Isabella_— _ saludó Edward, sorprendiendo a Isabella.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar esa conocida voz aterciopelada, Edward Cullen el hombre que había ocupado sus sueños y pesadillas cuando vivía en Forks, él había sido su vecino, su primer amor y el chico que le había roto el corazón y que ahora sólo podía ver incómoda arrepintiéndose de haber entrado a ese lugar.

Edward y Bella habían tenido sus diferencias y a pesar de que cuando se conocieron fueron los mejores amigos, el destino se había dedicado a separarlos por diferentes circunstancias pero lo peor de todo que terminó destruyendo su amistad, el último año que vivieron en Forks antes de ir a la universidad se vieron envueltos en una relación de odio, sacando lo peor de cada uno.

___— _ Dr Cullen_— _ respondió de manera fría al saludo.

___— _ Aquí está la orden de su pedido, iré por sus tortas vuelvo enseguida_— _ mencionó la chica, aligerando un poco el ambiente que se empezaba a poner denso.

Los dos pensaron en algo que decir para terminar con el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba, pero ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio. Finalmente la chica apareció con una caja de color celeste con la "Torta de amor eterno" que sus madres le habían encargado. Una especie de alivio recorrió los cuerpos de Edward y Bella, al saber que este momento incómodo terminaría pronto.

___— _ Señores, tenemos un problema esta es la última "torta de amor eterno", hubo un error con los pedidos, cuánto lo lamento_— _ explicó muy apenada la chica.

Al parecer el momento incómodo no iba a terminar, los dos necesitaban esa torta, sus madres se las habían pedido y no se irían de ahí sin la famosa torta.

___—_ Bueno, pero creo que debemos respetar el turno de llegada, debido a que los dos teníamos hecho el encargo de antes_— _ dijo Edward sonriéndole a la vendedora y haciendo que a ella se le escapara un pequeño suspiro.

Bella se indignó ante tal comportamiento, conocía a Edward y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba usando sus encantos para quedarse con la torta pero esto ella no lo toleraría.

___— _No. Eso no es justo yo hice mi pedido con mucha antelación y me rehúso a que me la arrebate alguien que solo llegó un par de minutos antes que yo. Además estoy segura de que mi pedido fue hecho antes que el de este caballero_— _habló Isabella en un tono muy serio, estaba segura de que Edward no había hecho el pedido antes que ella, pues ella se había asegurado hace 2 semanas atrás con la torta.

Edward y la muchacha de la tienda se miraron un poco temerosos ante las intimidantes palabras de Bella. Edward se reía en su interior, él la conocía y sabía que ella no aceptaría ninguna propuesta que él hiciera, las cosas tenían que ser a su modo o ella no las aceptaría.

___— _ Está bien Bella, como quieras hagamos lo siguiente: El que haya hecho la orden de pedido antes se queda con la torta.

Isabella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, estaba segura de que la torta sería de ella.

___— _ Revisaré las órdenes de sus pedidos_— _ dijo la chica un poco incómoda por la situación.

Edward y Bella habían ido el mismo día a hacer sus pedidos, Edward aprovechó que estaba saliente de turno así que espero en su auto a que abrieran las pastelería e hizo su pedido. Isabella aprovechó el descanso de las diez de la mañana para escaparse y hacer el pedido.

_— _ _Los pedidos fueron hechos el mismo día, con 1 hora de diferencia. El Dr. Cullen hizo su pedido a las 9:10 y la señorita Swan lo hizo a las 10:10__— _ anunció la chica.

Edward sonrió ante su victoria, Bella era muy competitiva y esto fue un golpe a su ego, había perdido y lo peor de todo había perdido ante él.

___— _Tu ganas Cullen, supongo que no le queda ningún otro tipo de torta ¿verdad?- preguntó Bella.

___— _No, lo siento_— _ respondió la chica.

___— _No se preocupe, así está bien. Hasta luego_— _ dijo Bella antes de abandonar la tienda.

Obedeciendo a un impulso incontrolable, Edward se apresuró en pagar por la torta y salió tras la castaña.

___— _Bella, espera.

___— _¿Que quieres?_— _ habló Bella muy cortante.

___— _Quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

___— _A que te refieres ¿quieres dividir la torta o quieres apostarla?_—_ dijo Bella con un toque de ironía.

___— _No se podemos pensar en algo.

___— _No te preocupes por mí, quédate con tu torta. Estoy atrasada Edward así que si me disculpas me voy_— _ las palabras de Bella iban cargadas de odio y con eso la conversación terminó.

Edward se hizo a un lado y Bella siguió su camino, él sintió una puntada de dolor en su pecho debido al trato de Bella, las cosas entre ellos jamás cambiarían.

Bella se alejó de Edward y caminó hacia su auto. Se Tomó unos segundos para calmar un poco todo lo que el último encuentro le había ocasionado. Se arrepintió de la forma en que trató a Edward, pero él era un experto en sacar lo peor de ella.

Condujo hasta su departamento tomó una ducha y se preparó para manejar por las siguientes horas a su antiguo hogar en Forks, tendría que ser cuidadosa, estaba anunciada una tormenta de nieve.

Entró a su auto y puso la radio, el sonido de los villancicos inundó el auto, la nieve comenzó a caer suavemente en Seattle.

Bella emprendió camino, mientras conducía el recuerdo de Edward volvió a ocupar su mente, nunca imaginó que terminarían así.

_Flashback_

_Edward y Bella, eran vecinos en Forks, durante su infancia fueron inseparables compañeros de juegos tenían una casa en el árbol. A medida que fueron creciendo su amistad se consolidó, Bella secretamente fantaseaba con Edward y pensaba que algún día se casarían. Edward imaginaba que algún día ella sería su novia. Su amistad siguió por toda la primaria y secundaria y entre ellos crecía un inocente amor juvenil. _

_Cuando llegaron a preparatoria, todo cambió. Edward se unió al equipo de fútbol y Bella al periódico escolar. Haciendo que los dos ingresaran a grupos sociales diferentes, Edward estaba con los populares y Bella estaba con los menos favorecidos, los que constantemente eran la burla de los chicos populares. Entre los dos intentaron varias veces acercarse durante los almuerzos o en los pasillos, la presión social pudo más y su amistad se desgastó. Lo que no cambió fue amor que sentía Bella por Edward, ella siguió amándolo en secreto y él secretamente aún pensaba que algún día le pediría que fuera su novia. Él la miraba desde lejos y la defendía cada vez que podía de las crueles burlas de sus amigos. En el tercer año de preparatoria Edward decidió acercarse nuevamente a Bella, se ganó muchos reproches por parte de sus amigos pero a él no le importó y sorpresivamente ella lo aceptó, fue solo cuestión de semanas para que volvieran a ser inseparables. Se acercaba el baile de fin de año, Edward invitó a Bella y ella aceptó encantada no podía más de la emoción. _

_Él esperaba ese día pedirle que fuese su novia y ella esperaba que él le diera su primer beso. Bella emocionada fue a comprar su vestido a Port Angeles, quería algo especial. Entró a la tienda y escogió un hermoso vestido color azul y fue a los probadores, en ese mismo instante Lauren y Tanya, las chicas más populares de la escuela también estaban en la tienda, Tanya estaba enamorada de Edward, había intentado en varias ocasiones acercarse a él pero siempre había sido rechazada y ella no entendía porque, ahora ella lo sabía, la razón tenía nombre y apellido, Isabella Swan. Al notar a la chica en la tienda ella ideo un plan, junto a su amiga. _

_Tanya y Lauren se ubicaron cerca del probador de Bella y comenzaron a decir._

___— _¿Te enteraste con quien va Edward al baile?_— _ preguntó Lauren a Tanya, Bella podía escucharlas desde el probador.

___— _Si va con la insípida de Bella Swan_— _ respondió Tanya.

___— _¿Qué le habrá visto él a ella?

___— _Nada, el sólo la invitó por una apuesta con James. No creerás que él tenía intenciones verdaderas por ella, él apostó que se acostaría con ella la noche del baile y la pobrecita ha caído en su juego_— _ dijo Tanya.

_Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Edward estaba jugando con ella, todo había sido parte de una cruel broma, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió como le faltaba el aire, se volvió a vestir rápidamente y salió del probador sin ni siquiera detenerse a ver el rostro de las crueles chicas que sonreían con victoriosas. Ella temblaba y su cuerpo era invadido por diferentes emociones, nunca la habían lastimado tanto y esto la destruía pero además sentía un odio enorme por Edward. Calmó su voz y tomó su celular, buscó entre los contactos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y marcó._

___— _Bella_— _respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

___— _Jake, te llamaba para preguntar si aún está en pie la invitación para ir al baile.

___— _Si, por supuesto_— _ dijo Jacob Black emocionado de que al fin Bella, la chica de sus sueños, mostraba interés en él.

___— _Excelente, te espero ese día en mi casa a las ocho_— _ dijo Bella.

_Se despidió de Jacob y se dirigió a otra tienda de vestidos, aún necesitaba uno. Cuando estuvo en su hogar le mandó un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que ya no irían juntos y que ella iría con Jake. _

_El mensaje tomó por sorpresa a Edward no entendía nada, intentó contactar a Bella durante toda la semana pero ella no recibía sus llamadas y cuando él se acercaba ella lo ignoraba. Estaba devastado, no sabía que más hacer, el día del baile Edward se quedó en su casa y decidió esperar despierto a que Bella llegara, él le confesaría todo lo que sentía. _

_La noche para Bella fue algo inesperado Jacob se esmeró por hacerla especial, ella nunca se había sentido así. Cuando el baile terminó él le pidió que fuera su novia, Bella aceptó y con esto decidió olvidar a Edward Cullen. Pasaron la noche en una cabaña en La push. _

_Edward la esperó toda la noche pero nunca llegó. Por su ventana observó como se bajaba del auto de Jacob, cuando estaba amaneciendo, se despidieron con un beso. En ese instante supo que había perdido a Bella y su corazón se partió en dos. _

_Durante el último año de preparatoria Bella y Jake fueron novios y Edward comenzó a salir con Tanya en un intento de dar celos a Bella. Sus encuentros durante ese año siempre terminaban en peleas y discusiones. Los dos dejaron Forks para ir a la universidad y durante los años siguientes, se encontraban de manera esporádica cuando visitaban a sus familias, pero siempre terminaban discutiendo, ninguno de los dos podía olvidar lo ocurrido y ya no quedaba nada de la hermosa amistad que alguna vez lo unió._

Actualidad

Edward Y Bella conducían sus respectivos coches camino a Forks. La tormenta de nieve había comenzado, Bella intentaba ser lo más cuidadosa, el camino era peligroso. Se detuvo un instante en Port Angeles por un poco de café para calentar su cuerpo y siguió su camino. La noche llegó y la tormenta no declinó sino que se hizo más fuerte. El auto de Bella comenzó a sonar de manera extraña, Bella se detuvo a un lado del camino, apagó el motor y lo volvió a encender, pero el auto no respondió. Bella maldijo internamente, estaba varada en algún punto entre Forks y Port Angeles en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Se calmó y volvió a intentar con su auto, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Tomó su celular pero no había señal, apoyó su cabeza contra el manubrio ya sin esperanza de llegar con sus padres para navidad. Escuchó el sonido de un auto que se acercaba, salió rápidamente intentando no tropezar y esperando que a pesar de la nieve alguien la pudiera ver, observó como una patrulla se detenía a su lado.

___— _ ¿Señorita, tiene problemas?_— _ Preguntó el oficial.

___— _ Mi auto no quiere encender.

___— _ ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

___— _Forks.

___— _Me temo que eso no será posible, la carretera ha sido cerrada por la tormenta.

___— _Pero tengo que llegar, es navidad y quiero estar con mi familia.

___— _ Lo lamentamos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

___— _ Entiendo ¿entonces que es lo que puedo hacer?

___— _Creo que lo mejor por el momento será que revisemos su auto y busquemos un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche.

Bella observó cómo los oficiales revisaban su auto y comentaban cosas que ella no entendía, sobre mecánica.

___— _¿Está muy mal?

___—_Eso parece, necesita un mecánico pero no conseguirá nada el día de hoy, llamaremos a un taller cercano para que recoja su auto mañana. Le daremos los datos y usted podrá contactarlos. Ahora si quiere la podemos dejar en una hostal cercana para que pase la noche.

La noche de Bella, estaba totalmente arruinada, pasaría la navidad sola en algún lugar de la carretera. Sacó sus pertenencias del auto y los oficiales la ayudaron a acomodarlas en la patrulla. Llegaron a una hostal ubicada a unos pocos kilómetros de donde su auto se había detenido, se veía como un lugar acogedor.

___— _Esta es la hostal Weber_— _ anunció uno de los oficiales.

Bella se bajó del auto y agradeció a los oficiales por su amabilidad, además de anotar el número del taller en donde estaría su auto. En la recepción había una pareja de edad media.

___— _Buenas noches y bienvenida_— _ saludó la mujer.

___— _Buenas noches, necesito una habitación_— _ dijo Bella.

La puerta principal de la hostal se abrió dejando entrar el frió aire que había en el exterior. Bella se giró, para encontrarse con la figura de Edward Cullen que cargaba un bolso. Aparentemente el destino se había empeñado en juntarlos el día de hoy, pensó Bella. Edward al encontrarse con Isabella, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la coincidencia.

Edward caminó ante la recepción, estaba cubierto por pequeños copos de nieve.

___— _ Hola, buenas noches, necesito una habitación_— _ se presentó Edward.

___—_ Cullen_— _ dijo Bella a modo de saludo.

___— _Bella_— _ respondió Edward intentando ser cortés.

___— _Lamento informarles que solo me queda una habitación y es matrimonial_—_ anunció el hombre de la recepción.

Edward y Bella se miraron con odio y Bella pensó que esta vez sería ella la que ganara.

___— _Bueno como ninguno de los dos ha hecho reservaciones y yo llegué antes a mí me corresponde la habitación_—_ dijo Bella.

Edward quería responderle algo, en el mismo tono frio a Bella, pero la verdad estaba agotado las horas de turno, el encuentro con Bella en la pastelería, las carreteras cortadas, la tormenta y el que no pudiese ir a Forks para navidad lo tenía superado y lo que menos quería era pelear con Bella.

___— _ Como quieras Bella, dormiré en mi auto.

Edward abandonó la hostal y a Bella se le revolvió todo con pensar que Edward dormiría en la intemperie en una tormenta como esta. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras él.

_—_ _Edward__— _ gritó.

Él se volteó y la encontró muy cerca de él sin su chaqueta, ella tiritaba por el frío.

___— _Bella te congelarás.

___— _No te vayas, podemos arreglar algo y compartir la habitación.

El corazón de él, no pudo evitar emocionarse ante sus palabras y creyó reconocer a su dulce amiga por unos instantes.

___— _No te emociones, es navidad y lo haría por cualquiera_— _ dijo Bella usando su tono frío.

Edward aceptó la oferta de Bella, la verdad es que el estar con ella en noche buena no era un mal panorama, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos él no podía dejar de sentirse atraído por ella, cuando él la miraba todos los sentimientos de su adolescencia volvían a hacerse parte de él.

Se registraron y caminaron juntos por el pasillo hacia la habitación. La habitación era acogedora no era muy grande pero tenía el espacio suficiente, una cama matrimonial y un baño. Bella estaba agotada se sacó los zapatos de tacón y fue directamente a la cama, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Ese gesto le pareció a Edward de lo más adorable y sonrió. Él hizo lo mismo y se recostó junto a ella, siendo invadido por su aroma.

___— _ ¿Qué crees que haces?_— _ preguntó Bella.

___— _Lo mismo que tú.

___— _ No pretenderás dormir aquí.

___— _Pero pensé que eso es lo que haríamos.

___— _Te dije que podríamos compartir la habitación pero no la cama.

___— _¿Y dónde esperas que duerma?_— _ dijo Edward que estaba empezando a exasperarse.

Bella observó la habitación y fijó la mirada en un viejo sillón.

___— _Ahí, te pasaré algunas frazadas para que te abrigues, pero como la habitación tiene calefacción no pasarás frío.

___— _Estas loca si esperas que pase la noche en ese sillón todo incómodo, en la cama hay espacio suficiente para los dos.

___— _Y tú más loco si esperas que te dejaré compartir la cama conmigo.

Estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Edward pellizco el puente de su nariz y dejo salir el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones.

___— _Basta, no quiero pelear más, lo haremos a tu modo.

Bella lo miró apenada, ella tampoco quería pelear, pero Edward la hacía reaccionar así, era una especie de mecanismo de defensa.

_Porque no tomas una ducha, mientras yo busco algo para cenar__— _dijo Edward.

___— _Está bien.

Edward recorrió el lugar buscando algo apropiado, no tenía que ser una cena navideña pero algo que se le pareciera. Se encontró con Ángela, la dueña de la hostal y le ofreció unos sándwich en pan blanco con mostaza, lechuga y pavo, aprovechó de pedirle también el teléfono para avisar a su familia lo que le había ocurrido, pidió también que le avisaran a los Swan de que Bella también estaba atrapada por la tormenta.

Le agradeció a Ángela y salió a buscar algo a su auto. Abrió su auto y tomó la caja con la torta y una botella de vino que llevaba para la cena con su familia, caminó rápidamente para escapar del frío y entró nuevamente a la hostal.

Bella salió de la ducha y se vistió con algo más cómodo unos jeans y un sweater rojo largo, secó su cabello con la toalla y lo dejo suelto, salió del cuarto de baño más relajada la ducha había servido. Esta no era la situación ideal para navidad pero era lo que tenía y estaba agotada de las tensiones, para eso tenía su trabajo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta, Edward venía con un par de bolsas.

___— _Te fue bien con la cena_— _comentó Bella acercándose a Edward.

___— _No es una cena como la que tendrías donde tus padres, pero creo que servirá, avisé a mis padres que no llegaría por la tormenta y le pedí que le avisaran a los tuyos.

___— _Es perfecto, gracias. Por qué no te duchas, mientras yo pongo la mesa.

___— _Bueno, estaré listo en unos minutos_— _ dijo Edward.

Él tomó algo de ropa y sus útiles de aseo de su bolso y entró al cuarto de baño. Bella examinó lo que Edward había conseguido, adaptó una mesa que había en la habitación, sacó las cosas y salió de la habitación para conseguir unos cubiertos y unas copas. Cuando entró a la habitación intentó poner la mesa lo mejor que pudo.

Edward salió del cuarto de ducha vistiendo unos jeans oscuros y un sweater negro, era una imagen memorable, su cabello de tonos cobrizos con pequeñas gotas y la ropa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo pensó Bella, más guapo de lo que era cuando estaban en la escuela y eso era algo casi imposible considerando que Edward era el más guapo de la escuea, se avergonzó de sus pensamientos y sintió el calor invadíendo sus mejillas, como cuando era una niña. El sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por Edward quien optó por no comentar nada, solo esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

___— _Veo que te las has arreglado para armar una bonita mesa.

___— _Gracias_— _ respondió Bella.

Edward guardó sus cosas y se acercó a cenar. Bella se veía radiante pensó Edward, estaba vestida de manera relajada, sin maquillaje pero eso bastaba para hacerla ver hermosa, resaltando sus atributos naturales.

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que Bella preparó y comenzaron a cenar, Edward le ofreció vino a Bella y ella aceptó. Los sándwich estaban buenos los dos prácticamente devoraban su comida y la cena transcurría en silencio, era incómodo, los dos buscaban temas de conversación en su mente, pero ninguno rompía el silencio.

_— _¿_Qué tal el trabajo?__— _preguntó Bella.

___— _Un poco agotador, adoró lo que hago pero últimamente me he sobrecargado mucho.

___— _Siempre has sido así.

___— _¿Cómo así?

___— _Obsesivo, ya sabes cada vez que te gustaba algo te metías de lleno en el tema, siempre he considerado que te motivabas más que el resto_— _dijo Bella.

Él la miraba sorprendido, como deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

_— __¿En que te especializaste?_

_— __Cirugía__— _ dijo él orgulloso.

___— _Igual que tu padre, debe estar muy feliz.

___— _Si, quería que uno de sus hijos siguiera sus pasos. Pero tú no te quedas atrás, siempre que me encuentro con tus padres, ellos hablan de lo orgullosos que están de tu trabajo.

Bella sonrió y el corazón de Edward comenzó a latir con fuerza al igual que el de ella. Mientras comían sus sándwich conversaron sobre sus vidas luego de que dejaron Forks, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

___— _¿Éstas saliendo con alguien?_— _preguntó Edward después de su segunda copa de vino, el alcohol le había dado la confianza para formular la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza durante la mayoría de la noche.

___— _No ¿y tú?_— _ Bella no había estado con alguien de manera seria desde Jacob, todo lo que había venido después solo eran salidas sin importancia

___— _No, es difícil encontrar a alguien que aguante mi horario de trabajo_— _Edward había estado con múltiples chicas, pero con ninguna se había involucrado seriamente.

___— _Pensé que quizás seguías con Tanya.

___— _¿Tanya? No, ella solo fue algo pasajero de la escuela, nunca fue algo serio_— _confesó, la mirada de Bella reflejó sorpresa, algo que Edward no fue capaz de interpretar.

Él no se atrevió a decirle que el motivo de que haya salido con Tanya fue sacarle celos a ella.

___— _¿Qué pasó con Jacob? Ustedes se veían muy unidos en la escuela.

___— _Él fue especial, duramos dos años pero después la distancia hizo su trabajo y terminamos separándonos, pero aún somos buenos amigos.

Ellos se miraban nerviosos, estaban bajando la guardia, gracias a la botella de vino que estaba llegando a su fin.

___— _¿Quieres postre?_—_ preguntó Edward.

___— _Con que me sorprenderás ahora.

Edward abrió la caja y sacó la torta por la cual habían peleado en la tarde.

___— _La torta de la discordia_— _dijo Bella.

___— _Pensé que la velada lo ameritaba.

___— _Pero ahora tu madre se quedará sin su postre favorito.

___— _Sobrevivirá, además creo que nos merecemos un postre.

Se sirvieron la última copa de vino y comenzaron con el postre, la torta estaba deliciosa. Bella se sintió en confianza y comenzó a observar con mayor detención al hombre que tenía al frente. Edward siempre había sido guapo, tenía unos preciosos ojos color verde que brillaban como esmeraldas, su cabello tenía destellos cobrizos y siempre estaba desordenado, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, sus músculos se notaban firmes, era un sueño.

El estar así con él, había despertado todas esas emociones de adolescente que había guardado, estar con él era sencillo como antes, ellos simplemente se acoplaban y era como si nada más existiera, estaban en una misma sintonía.

La cena estaba llegando a su fin y a Edward lo empezaba a invadir un sentimiento de desesperación, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decir algo, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad él tenía que preguntarle y saber la verdad sobre lo que lo había atormentado durante tantos años.

___— _¿Bella?

___— _Si.

___— _Necesito preguntarte algo, esto me ha perseguido durante años. ¿Por qué no quisiste ir conmigo al baile?

Ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos quedaron conectados con los de Edward, se entristeció al recordar los acontecimientos que la llevaron a esa decisión. No comprendía porque él le hacía esa pregunta, es que acaso él no sabía o pensaba que ella no se había enterado de sus crueles planes, no sabía que responder. Edward volvió a insistir, tomó aire y dijo:

___— _Me enteré de tu jueguito eso fue lo que sucedió_— _ dijo Bella usando nuevamente su tono frío.

Edward no entendía a qué se refería con eso del jueguito, así que volvió a insistir.

___— _Bella no entiendo que juego, por favor explícame.

Ella no podía creer el descaro de Edward que tan idiota pensaba que era ella. Bella se levantó molesta de la mesa, ya no podía con la situación, pero ya no era una niña y esta vez lo encararía.

___— _Eso Edward, que ese día me enteré de la apuesta que tenías con tus amigos, en la que apostaste que me llevarías al baile y que te acostarías conmigo_— _Bella prácticamente le escupió las palabras a Edward, sentía la rabia correr por sus venas y como siempre sucedía cuando estaba enojada las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos.

Edward se levantó para poder estar a su altura, la miraba intensamente, no se recuperaba de la reciente revelación de Bella, su cabeza estaba elaborando una serie de explicaciones ante semejante manifestación.

_— _¿_Quién te dijo eso?__— _ Preguntó severo.

La actitud de Edward, sorprendió a Bella, ella esperaba que el comenzara con una serie de explicaciones inventadas en el momento, al mirar sus ojos se encontró con una mirada llena de rabia lo que la asustó un poco.

___— _Lo escuché de Tanya y Lauren en una tienda de ropa.

La mirada de Edward ahora se mezcló con decepción, eso era lo que él sentía.

___— _¿Y les creíste a ellas, antes de preguntarme a mí?

___— _No fue necesario, lo que ellas dijeron tenía más lógica que tu quisieras salir conmigo, yo no era como tus amigas, solo era un más del montón.

Edward ahora la miró con ternura, ella había bajado la mirada, estaba avergonzada. Él se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella, su mano fue hasta el mentón de Bella y alzó su cabeza para que pudiese ver sus ojos. El contacto liberó múltiples corrientes eléctricas que recorrieron la piel de ambos.

___— _Bella eso fue un invento de Tanya, jamás haría algo así, tú me conoces. Ese día iba a decirte lo que sentía por ti, Bella yo te amaba, te amé durante mi infancia y mi adolescencia, Tanya solo estaba celosa y tú caíste en su juego.

Las palabras de Edward dejaron a Bella helada, todo había sido un invento de Tanya, ella no sabía si creerle, pero al mirar sus ojos se notaba sinceridad y ella conocía bien esos ojos, eran los ojos de su mejor amigo, de su primer amor, solo él la miraba de manera tan intensa.

___— _Cuando fuiste al baile, te esperé durante toda la noche pare decirte mis sentimientos, pero tú no llegaste y en la madrugada te vi llegar con Black y supe que te había perdido, ese año me comporté como un idiota contigo, pero es que me mataba verte con él, incluso intenté darte celos con Tanya.

Las imágenes del pasado comenzaron a golpear a Bella, ahora todo tenía más sentido. Volvió a mirar a Edward y vio cómo su mirada estaba triste, comprendió que los dos habían sufrido innecesariamente, como podía haber sido tan tonta. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó a Edward en un movimiento rápido tomó sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces. Edward no podía creer lo que estaba pasando después de tantos años estaba besando a la única chica que le había robado el corazón, al principio se quedó inmóvil pero después de unos segundos, comenzó a responder sus labios se movían con una sincronía perfecta era como si los dos se adelantaran al movimiento del otro, como si sus bocas hubiesen sido hechas para besarse, Edward profundizó el beso y ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Se separaron solo por la necesidad de respirar.

___— _Eso ha sido…

___— _Maravilloso_— _ dijo Edward completando la frase de Bella.

___— _No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto_— _ le confesó Bella.

___— _Lo mismo que yo.

Se volvieron a unir en un beso, pero esta vez más apasionado, se acariciaban y en algún punto llegaron a la cama. Edward se detuvo por un momento y le preguntó con la mirada si debía continuar, ella le respondió con un beso y esa noche se unieron de la manera más íntima.

Bella no podía creerlo, pero estaba inmensamente feliz, se durmió abrazada al hombre de sus sueños, porque a pesar de todo Edward seguía siendo el hombre que habitaba sus sueños. Edward por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completo y muy afortunado por la mujer que tenía a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó feliz al recordar los eventos del día anterior. Observó a la chica que estaba a su lado y su pecho se inundó de emoción.

Bella se comenzó a despertar, él lo notó y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y beso su frente. Ella sonrió y abrió sus ojos, se miraron por unos segundos, los dos tenían tanto que decirse pero optaron por besarse una vez más. Cuando terminaron Edward notó la hora.

___— _Es tarde, creo que deberíamos levantarnos_— _ dijo Edward.

___— _¿Crees que la tormenta haya terminado?_— _preguntó Bella.

Edward se levantó y observó por la ventana, la tormenta había cesado y ahora un manto de nieve cubría el paisaje. Le dio la noticia a Bella, estaba feliz de poder estar en casa para navidad, pero la entristecía dejar aquel lugar. Lo de ayer había sido maravilloso, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Para Edward el día ayer había sido fantástico y no volvería a dejar que Bella saliera de su vida, el problema es que él no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo.

Se levantaron y se prepararon para dejar la habitación, ninguno de los dos habló de lo ocurrido solo se dedicaban miradas tiernas y no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de acariciarse o besarse. Antes de partir Bella llamó al taller donde estaría su auto, le informaron que estaría listo en dos días. Edward se ofreció a llevarla, durante el viaje Edward tomó su mano cada vez pudo y se intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas. Siguieron sin hablar de lo ocurrido, sentían que si lo hacían se rompería el momento y ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

Llegaron a Forks en menos de una hora, Edward estacionó su auto fuera de las dos casas. Se miraron, había llegado el momento de conversar.

___— _Bella, lo de ayer fue algo increíble, nunca me había sentido así y quiero que sepas que para mí no fue algo de una sola noche, sino el comienzo de algo, te perdí una vez y no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir, nuevamente.

___— _Para mí igual fue algo importante pero estoy confundida, siento muchas cosas por ti, pero creo que todo va demasiado rápido, yo estaba enamorada del Edward del pasado y ahora hay mucho de ti que no conozco, creo que necesitamos conocernos, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

___— _Entonces conozcámonos, no quiero perderte_—_ dijo Edward él entendía lo que Bella decía y ahora que la vida les estaba dando una nueva oportunidad haría las cosas bien.

Se besaron nuevamente, de manera muy dulce. Cuando dejaron el auto de Edward se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron.

Los dos fueron recibidos por sus familias, por más que lo intentaban sus mentes volvía una y otra vez al recuerdo de la noche anterior, fueron sorprendidos más de una vez por sus respectivas madres sonriendo sin motivo alguno, estaban en su burbuja personal.

Bella terminó de cenar con su familia y luego de compartir con ellos subió a su antigua habitación, instintivamente miró hacia la casa de su vecino y notó que la luz de su habitación estaba apagada, tomó su pijama para cambiarse pero fue sorprendida por el golpe de algo que chocó con su ventana, antes de que se pudiera acercar volvió a sentir el golpe, sólo que esta vez reconoció el objeto que hacía el ruido, una bola de nieve. Bajó la vista y bajo su ventana estaba Edward, le hizo señas para que bajara y fuese a su casa en el árbol.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces y siguió las instrucciones de Edward. Salió muy abrigada y fue hasta donde estaba su antigua casa en el árbol. Subió con mucho cuidado lo escalones que estaban con restos de nieve, cuando estaba llegando al final de la escalera los brazos de Edward la levantaron.

___— _Hacía años que no subía aquí, no puedo creer que nuestros padres la conservaran_— _comentó Bella.

___— _¿Eso es lo único que quieres decir?_— _ Preguntó Edward.

___— _¿A que te refieres?

___— _Te extrañé_— _ dijo Edward y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Bella fue sorprendida por Edward y como él solía hacerlo cuando estaban en la escuela la dejó totalmente deslumbrada por sus encantos. Se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior, gesto que hizo que él volviera a besarla.

___— _También te extrañe_— _ le confesó Bella.

___— _Quería darte esto, feliz navidad_— _ dijo Edward y le entregó un sobre.

___— _Edward, no te tengo nada.

___— _No te preocupes solo ábrelo.

Ella tomó el sobre en sus manos, lo abrió y sacó el contenido era una hoja blanca doblada en dos, la abrió y leyó el contenido. Era el comprobante de compra de un viaje a Aruba con fecha para el 29 de diciembre a nombre de ella. Ella lo miraba sin saber que pensar.

___— _Escapémonos juntos, para conocernos solo tú y yo_— _ agregó Edward.

Ella seguía congelada sin saber que decir.

___— _Acepta, el pasaje de vuelta esta sin fecha si esto no resulta eres libre de irte cuando quieras, pero siento en mi interior que esto es correcto, nosotros debemos estar juntos, cuando estoy contigo me siento en casa, estoy completo.

Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar, entendía perfectamente lo que él decía, ella sentía lo mismo, pero un viaje al Caribe la tomaba totalmente desprevenida ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era el momento de comenzar a hacerlas.

___— _Acepto_— _ dijo sonriendo.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la volvió a besar, ahora su historia tenía una nueva oportunidad y su vida juntos estaba comenzando.

___— _Feliz navidad Bella.

___— _Feliz navidad Edward.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les guste este regalito navideño.**

**Un abrazo para todas y espero que pasen muy lindas fiestas junto a sus seres queridos.**

**Millaray**


End file.
